Infinite Stratos: Alter Memoria
by LunarShadow 1906
Summary: A different memory. Another time. How could the birth of two affect the world? When Brothers are pitted against each other, the howls of the dogs shall resonate. As it should be.


**This is a collaboration story done by me and my friend. We do not own the franchises.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Not Real life. Any references we use, we don't own. L and I are merely authors.**

* * *

 _When two outside stones are dropped, they may cause only ripples._

 _They may seem in sync. But in reality, it is the opposite._

 _And soon, one ripple will strike first before the other._

 _So, as both clash, it is clear..._

 _One shall stand. And one shall fall..._

* * *

 _Infinite Stratos_

 _A strange technology created by the genius known as Tabane Shinonono, who would eventually revolutionize the entire world._

 _I know of this. After all, I was the only one who actually had a hand in that project, albeit indirectly._

 _The creation of the IS was originally meant to be used for spacial research, and was supposed to be a top secret initiative by the Japanese government._

 _They thought they could prevent the secret from spreading._

 ** _Oh, how wrong they were._**

 _On my 7th birthday, an unknown hacker took control over many military servers, and proceeded to send multitudes of missiles to Japan._

 _All of them failed to hit their target, because of one IS._

 _The "White Knight"_

 _By utilizing pure defensive measures, the White knight destroyed all of the missiles, saving Japan from the threat that promised to erase it off the map._

 _This incident should have also been a sign to the other countries, as a signal that Japan didn't want war._

 _They didn't listen._

 _At once, this started the "Second Conflict", between all of the world's armies, and one lone machine._

 _And only after this war had ended, was the "Alaska Treaty" made. Peace was found, and it looked as if the world would be able to coexist with the shared knowledge of IS technology. However, tensions in the social shift started to turn most of the power which men held, to women. And, the person who created the bombshell which would start to fracture this piece, would be no other than another Shinonono.  
_

 _Me._

 _When I was of 12 years of age, I had created my very first **EF,** or, **ExoFrame,** and had displayed it during a tech fair. Many gawked at the powered exoskeleton, and spread the information to the internet about the IS lookalike displayed at an elementary school. The Japanese government took note of this, and eventually decided to offer me a job in their technology division. That was where my life turned into a total storm._

 _I couldn't let the whole world know that another Shinonono had managed to create another device of mass destruction. That would paint an even bigger target onto my family's name, and Tabane's IS had already created trouble for my younger sibling._

 _So, I simply had to change my name, thus effectively removing all chance of any suspicion to my family. This would also turn out to be a double-edged sword, as it meant I had also cut off all ties with them, sending my younger sibling into an even greater sadness._

 _This would continue to haunt my memory, for the rest of my life...  
_

 _For the next 2 years, I had created dozens of new parts for Exoframe, but never had the will to create another Exoskeleton. The first model was eventually scrapped, and no other suits were made in the following months. By simply integrating my weapons onto IS, I eventually created a name for myself throughout the world. This would later be the cause of my halting of all weapon creation for IS, and my shift into the world of politics._

 _On my 15th year of age, I would meet my first friend._

 _I would have become an ambassador for Japan._

 _And, I would have taken my first life._

 _This job would continue, until my 17th year of age..._

* * *

"Oh hell if I'm going to speak with a stinkin Jap!" an irate American Commander bellowed, as he was pacing in his office. His lieutenant gave a tired sigh, and gave his commander a glance.

"With all due respect sir, we probably should take some caution in this endeavor. Our current standing with Japan IS rather shaky, and this peace talk may be what we actually need-" the lieutenant strayed off as he say his commander's terrifying visage. "...of course, it's safe to say that these talks may not be needed…"

The commander merely waved his hand, and his lieutenant sheepishly walked off.

"Freakin officers who don't know their place…" He pushed his intercom. "Corporal Ivan, prepare to give our little guest… an American 'hello'…."

"Understood sir." a voice replied. The commander relaxed in his seat. Now it was time to wait…

* * *

Tsukasa Fujimoto rose from the seat of his boat, before carefully stepping onto the rising platform which would take him to the ship's deck. He opened a hardback novella, before starting to read, his violet eyes scanning the words. At the slight lurch of the platform, Tsukasa raised his eyes. He was greeted at the sight of a marine, who then saluted.

"Mr. Fujimoto, I presume? The commander is waiting in his quarters."

He paused for a little while, before continuing.

"Er…do you have anyone else who might be coming along?"

At this, Tsukasa's eyes temporarily glanced back at his boat, before answering in a slightly accented tone of English.

"No. Does it look like I came with anyone else? I can take care of myself you know!" he said in a slightly exasperated tone.

The marine paused, before gesturing for the Japanese teen to follow him. Moments later, after the two left, two soldiers were sent down onto the ship, in order to search for any armanants or other people.

Not a single thing was found. These soldiers eventually gave up, before returning back to the ship.

If they had paid closer attention at the small craft, they could have noticed the rather large lump on the bottom of the boat. And if they really looked at this disturbance, they probably would have been able to deduce that the shape was reminiscent to an IS...

* * *

"Sir?" The commander looked up. "The ambassador from Japan has arrived." Said commander merely gave a grunt, and straightened up himself in preparation for his guest.

A brown haired figure in a slick black military uniform walked in, his mussed up bangs loosely swaying with his movements. Violet eyes gave a mere glance at the American Commander, but strayed back to the book in his hand, obviously disinterested on what should have been his main point of attention. He then took a seat opposing the commander, looking rather bored.

The commander gave a small cough, before forcing a smile on his face.

"So… Tsukasa Fujimoto, I presume? Welcome onboard to my ship, the-"

"-LLA Lexington, yeah, yeah… I already know." The book snapped shut, its owner's eyes trailing to the commander. "Let's skip pleasantries, shall we? I'm afraid I'm currently on a tight schedule, and have no time for this idle chit-chat."

The American nearly popped a vein, and was really trying hard to recompose himself.

"Well then, what are we discussing?" the commander grit out from his now, painfully obvious, forced smile.

Tsukasa coldly narrowed his eyes, before speaking.

"3 days ago, one of my IS pilots spotted a drone of American origin, during one of his test flights. We immediately disabled it, and I traced the signal to this exact ship. The most curious thing however, is that the signal was close to the Silver Gospel's… Not to be pointing fingers, but ...what do you have to say, Fleet Commander?"

The admiral paused for a few seconds, as if he was pondering over this information. Then, he smashed a button on his chair, before 5 armed marines barged through the door, each wielding an SMG. All of them trained their guns at the youth, who seemed to take no notice of their presence.

"Well, good sir, I believe that things must be made in order here. From now on, I make the rules around here, got that?" the admiral gave a small smirk. " And starting from today, you're gonna be our little prisoner! Our leader is really interested in your intellect, Mr. Fujimoto, and isn't a very patient person. I hope you understand."

Tsukasa gave a small glance at his aggressors, before sighing, while silently pushing a small button hidden beneath his wrist.

"Why, my dear commander. I'm pretty sure you're assuming I've come, alone? Because you're quite mistaken."

Said commander gave a questioning raise of his eyebrow, before snapping.

"Don't mess around with me! I saw the footage! You came, alone! In that pathetic boat of yours! Not even a drone! You definitely have NO backup coming for you."

Tsukasa gave a small smile, his eyes showing a little bit of dry mirth.

"Oh...really?"

The ship gave a sudden lurch, the people in the room stumbling for a moment.

It was that moment, which would end their pitiful lives.

Tsukasa violently pushed back his chair at the marine standing behind him, before smashing his rather large novel underneath the man's chin. The soldier stumbled, loosening the hold on his SMG. The violet eyed teen quickly disarmed the man, before discharging a barrage of bullets at the two marines standing on his left. They didn't survive.

Meanwhile, the other two marines managed to recompose themselves, and pointed their guns at Tsukasa. With some skill, Tsukasa flipped behind the disarmed marine, just as the other two opened fire. Utilizing the now dead marine's stocky body, Tsukasa charged at the two, before ruthlessly heaving the dead corpse onto them. The body crashed into one marine, while the other stumbled back, dropping his gun in the process. Taking aim with his stolen SMG, Tsukasa unleashed its payload on the downed soldier, before casting it aside to confront the disarmed marine.

Said marine tried to draw his sidearm, but Tsukasa merely lashed out with his right leg, catching the marine with a full-force roundhouse to the face, before grabbing his head and smashing it to the ground. The marine tried to regain his bearings, but that all stopped when the youth pointed the business end of an SMG at his head.

He pulled the trigger, before pointing the now smoking gun at the shocked Admiral.

The ship made another rumble again.

"Now then, Commander," the ambassador said, while smiling. The admiral gulped. "Will you surrender?"

The admiral merely spat, completely missing the brown haired youth.

"Okay then…" he aimed his gun at the admiral's shoulder, before pulling the trigger. The admiral screamed in pain, his now useless left arm dangling like a piece of meat. "I guess not…Very well then, it's time to initiate...negotiation time…"

Tsukasa gave a small frown at the ship's floor.

"I swear to God Sperren, you better not sink the ship…" he grumbled to himself, before firing another piece of lead at the admiral.

This was going to take a while...

* * *

The moment the button had been pressed, a particular IS had disengaged itself from underneath the boat, already zooming towards the bottom of the warship.

Unlike other IS designs, this one was fully armored, while a dark green mask covered it's pilot's face. The entirety of the IS was covered in scratched gray, segmented armor covering every part of its pilot's body. Two black demon-like wings hovered closely to the IS, while the clawed hands twitched, almost as if converting into a weapon.

The IS merged its already unraveling arms, where they recomposed into a rather large rifle, in a flash of sinister purple. The energy rifle hummed to life, before it was then pointed at the ship.

"The air is still. All clear..." The rifle shot out a rather large beam at the ship, the blast punching through the armor and incinerating any passersby who had the misfortune to get in the way. After 20 seconds, it discharged again, unleashing its payload once more at the hole, eventually opening a rather large hole into the ship.

Sperren only stared at the carnage. It seems as though his lips shifted.

"That was...unexpected. Sorry for your salty bath, Tsukasa." After a few seconds, the IS started to move back up to the surface.

In a flare of that same, sinister purple, the IS slowly started to pick up speed, it's wings already spread for flight.

It was time to make the grand getaway...

* * *

Tsukasa dashed through the corridor, his pace not even showing any signs of slowing down. From the slight tilting he was experiencing at the moment, he could only assume that Sperren had made a hole into the ship. A God. Forsaken. Hole. And he was still inside! Sperren really needed to see a psychologist…

And so, for the next 4 minutes of running, hiding, and trying to be really stealthy, Tsukasa managed to spot his passage to the outside world.

Upon reaching the exit, Tsukasa hurriedly stepped out, before trying to catch his breath. Unfortunately, the ship didn't want that. With a lurch, the ship started to keel to the left, with Tsukasa sliding across the deck.

"Freakin frag…" he cursed, as he slid to the edge of the boat, before landing on the handrails. "That asshole better be here…"

"Well, sorry to say this chief, but this "Asshole" is already here." Tsukasa quickly turned his head around, before relaxing.

"I knew I should have never given you the silent inertia wings!"

Sperren just gave a cool smirk (he's still working on it).

"They work, don't they?"

"Yeah, yeah... hurry up and turn around!"

Sperren complied, and with Tsukasa now hanging onto his back, he activated his wings, disappearing once more in a dark purple…

* * *

"How did negotiations go?" Sperren said to the passenger on his back. His answer was met with silence.

He gave a small cough, before sighing.

"Honestly, why do you even choose to take this path? I know you try to take the peaceful route in everything you do, but at this rate, you're gonna get yourself killed! Why do you always have to make yourself suffer for this?" Sperren said.

Tsukasa gave a small shrug, while adjusting his grip on Sperren's IS.

"I know that there is a way to peace for everything. We just have to find that peace in ourselves."

Sperren was silent for a few moments, before he voiced his opinion.

"Says the guy who killed some guards-by painting the scene a decent amount of red!"

Tsukasa sighed.

"Sometimes, death is necessary. That's just how the world works, unfortunately."

Sperren scoffed at this.

"'I am necessary evil' as Bane said in 'The Dark Knight Rises'. Face it, we're this world police's hunting dogs, I doubt we may ever find the peace we deserved for our time. So in the mean time, let's do what we can to give the people 'Peace for [their] time."

"I couldn't have heard truer words... Anyways… I'm pretty sure you remembered to bring your school uniform… right?"

Sperren's silence was enough.

"Aw crap!" Tsukasa was practically crying. "You SERIOUSLY forgot?! I told you to pack it in your IS! Oh scheiße...Chifuyu-nee is gonna kill me…"

"Trust me, we're both busted either way."

Tsukasa made a silent prayer to whatever holy deity looked upon them.

"We go down together?" he said, in a resigned, yet determined tone.

"That IS your people's way, after all." Sperren gave a sigh. " Anyways, we're close to the base. We'll get our chance to pack."

"Can you hurry? I'm freezing out here!" Tsukasa gave a shiver. "I also DON'T want to be late! Chifuyu-nee's punishment...hiii!"

Sperren facepalmed at his friend's antics. Honestly, he didn't want to know...

* * *

They finished their business at their base of operations, with Sperren sending the report of the mission back to their benefactors, and Tsukasa finishing the final touches on a small wrist device of his making. Sperren only looked on with curiosity.

After getting their jobs done, both boys snatched their luggage and rushed to school. They thought they would make it to class thirty seconds before the bell rang.

They were late by two minutes. Worse, they forgot their uniforms. AGAIN.

"You're late." Tsukasa gulped, as he slowly turned to the voice he dreaded the most. A very "disappointed" Chifuyu Orimura glared at him, before glaring at the nonchalant Sperren.

They were both given the "textbook."

* * *

 **Translation:**

 _ **scheiße- Shit**_

* * *

 **This is a revised chapter for Alter Memoria. Please take into consideration that this may occur every once in a while, as both me and L can't stay on track with grammar and plot mistakes, because of the problem known as "Real Life". If there may be any mistakes, please give reviews!**

 **All of my other stories are NOT on hiatus. I'm just a slow typer, that's it.**

 **Catch you on the next chapter!**


End file.
